Robo Bonkers
|ability = |category = Boss}} Robo Bonkers is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Battle Royale. Physical Appearance Robo Bonkers is a titanic robot built in Bonkers' image. It sports a purple paint job with some gray elements, glowing eyes, and large lumps on the sides of its head. Its torso has a screen that displays different images to reflect the robot's status. Bolts and vents are present in its exterior, and a large black jet pack is built into its back. Robo Bonkers does not carry a mallet, but instead transforms its hands into mallet heads by shifting the metal plates in its forearms. Robo Bonkers DX looks largely the same as its normal counterpart. It has a red and gray color scheme with a black torso. Vents are added to its shoulders and spikes are added to its forearms. Caution tape is applied to Robo Bonkers DX's jet pack. Robo Bonkers SDX looks similar as well. It is plated in metallic gold and silver metal. It has spikes on its forearms and shoulders. Games ''Kirby Battle Royale Robo Bonkers and its other models are fought in the Robo Bonkers sub-game. Battle Robo Bonkers stands in the middle of a ring while fighting the Kirbys. It scours the stage for an opponent, and when it finds one, the robot begins following him. It attacks by converting one of its hands into a mallet and striking a portion of the platform. This temporarily pushes the platform segment down, exposing dangerous wires. Because Robo Bonkers is not situated on a tangible plane, the Kirbys can only damage the boss by firing things at it using a Cannon; Missiles are the most common projectile, though the Kirbys can also fire themselves at the cost of some health. Golden Missiles are particularly effective. When 40% of its health bar is depleted, Robo Bonkers collapses onto the platform, where it remains motionless until its HP is fully depleted. Its health is then refilled. The robot continues its assault with a new attack: After homing in on one Kirby, Robo Bonkers fires a concentrated laser beam from its eyes. It keeps the beam at the same altitude and moves the beam across a portion of the stage. The robot collapses again once 40% of its health is depleted, but it explodes upon its second defeat. KBR Robo Bonkers Attack.jpg|Robo Bonkers prepares to slam the platform. KBR Robo Bonkers Cannon.jpg|Kirby shoots himself at Robo Bonkers. KBR Robo Bonkers Collapsed.jpg|Robo Bonkers collapses onto the platform. Battle (DX) Robo Bonkers DX is slightly more dangerous than Robo Bonkers, as it deals more damage with all its attacks. It typically slams three connected segments of the platform in succession rather than just one. During its second phase, the beam the robot fires moves across the entire circumference of the stage quickly, making it more hazardous. Robo Bonkers collapses when 50% of its second health bar is depleted rather than 40%. KBR Robo Bonkers DX.jpg|Robo Bonkers DX KBR Robo Bonkers DX Laser.jpg|Robo Bonkers DX shoots a laser beam. KBR Robo Bonkers DX Collapsed.jpg|Robo Bonkers DX collapses onto the platform. Battle (SDX) Robo Bonkers SDX is the most dangerous of the three robots, having more attack power than either of the two previous models. It typically slams three connected segments of the platform in succession rather than just one. During its second phase, it gains the ability to slam two segments of floor at once, as well as the ability to fire laser beams. KBR Robo Bonkers SDX.jpg|Robo Bonkers SDX KBR Robo Bonkers SDX Slam.jpg|Robo Bonkers SDX slams the platform with both hands. KBR Robo Bonkers SDX Collapsed.jpg|Robo Bonkers SDX collapses onto the platform. Related Quotes Trivia *The energy ball on the end of the robots' laser beams is a reused asset from King Doo, a mid-boss in various other ''Kirby games. *If a missile enters a cannon, but it did not belong to a player due to it being dropped, it will still hit Robo Bonkers, but nobody will get points for it. *The music when fighting Robo Bonkers features a short part of "The Noble Haltmann." Gallery KBR Robo Bonkers Hurt.jpg|Robo Bonkers is stunned. KBR Robo Bonkers Destroyed.jpg|Robo Bonkers is destroyed. KBR Robo Bonkers DX Attack.jpg|Robo Bonkers DX prepares to slam the platform. KBR Robo Bonkers DX Hurt.jpg|Robo Bonkers DX is stunned. KBR Robo Bonkers SDX Attack.jpg|Robo Bonkers SDX prepares to slam the platform. KBR Robo Bonkers SDX Hurt.jpg|Robo Bonkers SDX is stunned. KBR Robo Bonkers figurine.jpg|Robo Bonkers as a figurine ja:ロボボンカース Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Mechanical Enemies